Keeping You Out
by LadyKikyo16
Summary: This is the follow up to Julie Ann Peters "Keeping you a Secret". What happens when Holland is forced to choose between the love of her life and her future?


Weeks had passed since the day I sent my application to be processed at Metro Urban. Weeks I spent mostly with Cece, planning for our big arrival at prom. I had rented my tux just a couple of days ago. A penguin suit, as Cece calls it.  
I lay sprawled out across my bed, thinking about Cece and I. What would other people think of us? Did it really matter to me at all? I loved Cece; everyone else▓s opinions didn▓t seem to measure up to much on my scale of self consciousness.  
I lay in a daze, battling back and forth in my mind. That is, until Cece interrupted my thoughts abruptly.  
⌠Earth to Holland! Are you there, baby?■ Cece shook my shoulders. I barely noticed her on top of me. When did that happen?  
⌠Oh, yeah. My bad, Ceese.■ I smiled reluctantly up at her, wrapping an arm around her waist and running my fingers smoothly through her golden streaked hair.  
⌠What▓s on your mind? You▓re acting kind of spacey.■ Cece asked, taking my hand in hers.  
⌠It▓s nothing.■ I replied, trying to keep my face composed.  
Cece glared down at me. A glare I was used to by now. She could read me better than anyone. Even Leah, so who was I fooling?  
⌠Just thinking about the dance tomorrow. Trying to imagine what people are going to say once they see us arm locked.■ I pulled her down onto my chest.  
⌠From what I can tell,■ Cece laid her head gently up against my chest, ⌠Our secret is out. No sense in hiding anything anymore. Might as well embrace it, and how they take it is their problem, not ours.■ Cece admitted, looking up at me with a surprised expression.  
Had I offended her? I couldn▓t really b sure.  
⌠I know that. Just trying to prepare myself for what▓s to come. Y▓know, I don▓t want any kind of shock or anything.■ I assured her with a smile.  
⌠Okay then. I▓m glad that you are making an effort.■ Cece smiled in response, rolling herself off of me and scrambling to her feet. ⌠Remember that Faith is coming tonight. She wants to catch a ride with us to Prom tomorrow. Considering her birthday was just a few days ago, I assured her it would be no problem.■ ⌠And her Dad?■ I asked a puzzled look across my face.  
Cece shrugged. ⌠I guess she just wants to spend some time with us. We never did have her sleep over■ ⌠And, whose fault is that?■ I questioned, standing to my feet and walking over to Cece suggestively.  
⌠Ours.■ She admitted. I could see that from the way her eyes lit up, she wasn▓t feeling all that guilty about forgetting to have Faith over.  
⌠Well, I▓m on my way to pick her up now.■ Cece snatched the keys from our pathetic excuse for a dinning table, moving forward to give me an extended kiss before heading for the door.  
Her kisses always did leave me light headed. Same heart-pounding predicament that left me breathless with no sign of reality crossing my mind.  
⌠Okay, babe?■ Cece asked, snapping me right back into reality with her whip-lashing words.  
⌠Yes.■ I replied dizzily.  
She flashed a brilliant smile back at me, reaching for the doorknob and heading out.  
I was dazzled completely; I barely noticed my cell ringing.  
⌠H▓lo?■ I answered ⌠Holland.■ A voice I recognized so unwillingly.  
⌠Mom? What is it?■ I answered, the sense of surprise noted obviously through my tone of voice.  
⌠You tell that-⌠She paused for a second, as if trying to find the right words, ⌠Partner of yours that I do not want to see her within a five inch radius of this house. Do you hear me? I do not plan to have Faith go with you.■ It disgusted me on how she put so much emphasis on the word. My voice now fueled with fury. ⌠Cece,■ I snapped back, ⌠Is on her way. We planned this with Neal some time ago.■ I reminded her.  
⌠We▓ve changed our minds. So, let her know.■ She replied in a mocking tone.  
I looked over, trying to remember if Cece had taken her cell or not. I saw it lying on the kitchen counter.  
⌠Sorry, I can▓t. You▓re just going to have to let her know when she gets there.■ ⌠Holland, I will not have anyone in my family associating with such people. You find a way to tell her, or else. I mean it. Mercy was granted to you for being my daughter; however I have no relation to this girl what so ever. What I do to her will be merciless.■ She hung up right as I planned to make the same threats back at her.  
Cece was all I thought about at the time. I raced for the door. 


End file.
